


Pretty boy get your team ready

by jarofactonbell



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell
Summary: “It is done. Pretty boy, get your team ready,” Seungmin twirls a vague hand in their direction and Hyunjin moves with distinct unease, a pause in his steps.And then It Happens. The Unbelievable. The Blasphemy.A hand pushes him back, Seungmin's grin morphing into that of a wolf's. “I didn't meanyoumy lord.” He pushes Hyunjin aside and looks directly at Felix. “I meantyou."





	Pretty boy get your team ready

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. This was such a seunglix moment that I had to

They've reached the top of the cliff side, crawling from the precipice. Hyunjin immediately turns back to the abyss that they just crawled up from, contemplating a suicide jump.

“I take it that you don't like it?” Felix ventures, for the sake of conversation. Lightning crashes in the background, almost loud enough to momentarily drown out the very heavy bass beats thumping in the background from the mansion at the top of a cliff.

“Not liking it is stretching things a bit far, warrior,” Woojin rolls his eyes.

“Not a warrior,” Felix corrects, smile in place. It is laced with gentle warning. “Never was much of a fighting type.”

Woojin opens his mouth to say something else, but evidently Hyunjin had run out of fresh patience since the time they boarded that dreadful train this morning and trekking through a mountain range and a valley, so he interrupts the escalating conversation with a huffed _cool story can we go now I want to leave or else I'll die._

“Home of the Eastern Dragon huh?” Woojin tilts his head up. “I wonder if he will show his face.”

 

Obviously Woojin was wrong, because there are people and dolls and ghosts as soon as Felix charmed the doors to let them in, but there is no seething mass of divine reptilian fury. The Dragon Lord is supposedly one who runs on a short fuse for as long as there are things that move or exist in his near vicinity, his rage a tale of caution and a meme in the collected international exorcist alliance. There is a moodboard out there, thank you Jisung, detailing the mood for each day as according to Rage Emo Dragon Lord. It's beautiful. Woojin is feeling _I'm too good to be here._

Meme or not, they need his help, and he's not showing up despite the sheer spam of letters and telegraph and texts and emails and golems District 9 sussed out his way. Persistent bastard. He made evasion an art of war and Chan was this close to just drawing him out with a stolen mermaid scale, a dragon's inclinations to rare treasures hopefully beneficial to their causes. But that's the Contingency Plan, the failsafe mechanism that is to be activated when all else fails.

Woojin throws himself away from a horde of overeager humans, face a distinct shade of displeased and abject disgust. “I want out,” he tells Hyunjin, “right now.”

“Can't,” the prince doesn't hear him, straining his neck to barely peek above the tower of fancy hats that the partygoers parade in. “I can't see a garishly dressed reptilian.”

Felix shrugs. “Don't look at me. I'm only here to ensure you don't end up in more than one piece. Anything else is outside of my jurisdiction and skill set.”

Woojin vehemently denies his capability in sensing, claiming that _it's your clan's specialty, your own fault for not studying up on it and running around playing with swords - that's tough buddy, can't expect my sympathy there._

“Can any of you help me out here, with anything, so we can leave early?” Hyunjin begs, plaintively.

Felix offers him another shrug. Woojin visibly cringes as another ghost attempts to travel through him, hopping out of the way.

Hyunjin is beginning to regret not bringing Chan along.

He has zero skills in sensing - the skills that his sister and cousin are very adept in, the skills that bore him half to death because of its consuming time and efforts to control one's magic. He doesn't have the time or patience to deal with that level of concentrated sitting around.

Felix mouths _I trust in you_ while simultaneously reaching out and brushing his fingers across a fur coat passing by, rubbing fingertips together and crinkling his brows. Not a good sign then, if he doesn't even smile throughout this entire mess. Shit's hitting all the ceilings and cliff faces. Hyunjin doesn't want to deal with that. Growing up with Felix taught him at least a working sense of danger sensor - and right now it is flaring off.

Woojin smothers a hand over his face and stands on his toes, scanning across the crowd and the room in a sweeping glance once. Then again, but this time his eyes focus on a spot in the throng of people. It looks to be a very specific spot, because he comes rocking back to his soles and demands they come over to the place immediately. _It is imperative that you do. Absolutely critical to this mission._

Felix and Hyunjin just think he spotted some booze and prepare for the worst. Woojin gets aggressive with sugar or alcohol in his veins and the trauma from that engagement recon party haunts Chan's hair to platinum white for a whole month. Woojin abruptly stops and steps into a bow. Since he's the Minister of Defence and general sane mind when he isn't drunk and the two younger boys have been following him around since forever, they bow as well, the mirroring automatic. Hyunjin brings himself up with abject horror - he's the prince, goddesses damn the arse, he should be _leading,_ not following around his childhood tutor.

“We're here to see the Dragon,” Woojin cheerfully informs the person they just bowed to. Hyunjin resists the urge to brain himself on the nearest pillar, groan barely suppressed.

This will end in blood and tears, he's certain of it. Maybe then he can pass off ruling to Yeji and die without wondering about the fate of the kingdom and how it might run to ruins -

“Brother doesn't like to socialise, I'm afraid,” a silky voice drawls in slow amusement.

Wait.

Hang on.

Three eyes zero in on the speaker. Human looking, but the faint traces of glamour can be detected in the mellow light. Cat-shaped eyes, purple and gold irises, a flash of a fang in the faux friendly smile and definitely a slow hum of magic in all the finger twirling.

“You must be -” Woojin twirls a hand near his head, like he genuinely knows the guy and cares enough to catch his name again. He absolutely isn't planning escape routes in his head. No. That'd be horribly smart and sensible to do.

“The dashingly handsome brother of the dragon, and the more well-known sibling. I'm a mage. Kim Seungmin,” Kim Seungmin smiles with as many teeth as he can shove into the stretch of his mouth and extends out a hand.

Hyunjin and Woojin stare at it for a beat too long and if Felix hasn't taken one for the team and shakes this person's hand to keep up appearances of them being guests and having legitimate excuses to be there, at this party on a cliff face. Absolutely. None of this looks suspicious, _at all._

“Thank you for hosting this,” Felix doesn't want to say _party_ or _festivity,_ but he has to say Something, “get together. We're very honoured to be here.”

 _Nice save,_ Woojin and Hyunjin wheeze in tandem and relief.

“Hmm, I bet,” the mage's eyes roam across all three of their faces, magic lending its way to mind reading as well. “How badly did you screw up so that you need a dragon's help?”

“Honestly,” and because Felix is a dirty, dirty traitor, he fesses up, “we lost a family heirloom and we need a dragon's propensities to shiny treasures to help locate where it is.”

“How shiny are we talking?” Seungmin leans closer, eyes interested. “Gems? Polished rare metalwork?”

“Magic-reinforced steel and blessed silver, I believe,” Felix frowns, turning to Woojin. “Yes?”

“It has a ruby hilt and the essence of fire in that gem. It's expensive to the family and generally,” Woojin adds, tone wearisome. “We need to find it and get it back to the castle without anyone noticing it's gone.”

“And what can my brother get out of this exchange?” The mage's eyes flash, pure gold. Hyunjin steps forward, closer to Felix and Woojin, the seals on the concealed weapons he carries burning off in layers.

“Uh we have a rare potion?” Woojin offers, entirely unsure.

“A knot of unicorn hair,” Felix supplements. “You may even inspect it if you doubt our words.” Seungmin thankfully takes the quiet affront Felix parades around as legitimacy and returns to the vaguely humanoid appearance, fangs as sharp as ever.

“And what do I get out of it?” He smiles, slow and dangerous. It makes the hair on the back of Woojin’s neck rise without comprehending how this is perceived as danger.

“Uh...us getting out of your hair?” Hyunjin naively suggests.

“Nope,” the sound is sharp and curt, “try again.”

“Do you have a specific request in mind that we can reasonably fulfill?” Felix, thanks the Goddess, is still parts sane and thinking.

“Perhaps,” there's no unseeing the significant gaze Seungmin sweeps over Felix's freckled face and the dip of his lips, but really, Woojin would rather not know about whatever unsavoury thoughts mages entertain in their heads when they see pretty healers in their dragon brother's cliff face parties.

Felix's face remains politely closed. “We will discuss the details after you introduce us to the dragon, your brother.”

“Most certainly,” Seungmin bows, elaborate robes pouring onto the marble tiles in a cascade of gold. He steps away in the air and returns, positively triumphant, a skip in his step. Woojin doesn't trust the look of this guy and the Happy Tap Dance isn't helping his case. Maybe they can turn away now, escape -

“It is done. Pretty boy, get your team ready,” Seungmin twirls a vague hand in their direction and Hyunjin moves with distinct unease, a pause in his steps.

And then It Happens. The Unbelievable. The Blasphemy.

A hand pushes him back, Seungmin's grin morphing into that of a wolf's. “I didn't mean _you,_ my lord.” He pushes Hyunjin aside and looks directly at Felix. “I meant _you.”_

Oh goddesses this is even worse than when they find out their Magically Powerful Royal Family Heirloom went missing. Woojin doesn't even dare to speak, lest somebody throws out a weapon and this escalates into open war or something -

For Felix's part, the boy had been keeping a polite facade this entire time, but nobody had, to anyone knowledge, called him pretty boy before. According to Yeji, that's the highest form of compliment anyone can attain. He goes as red as his hair, forearms shielding his eyes and cheeks away from Seungmin's probing eyes as the mage hovers near him, poking at his shoulder.

Woojin isn't wrong about this going very wrong and very fast.

How fast can he throw himself out the window so that he falls tragically to his death and won't have to suffer this?

Felix follows Seungmin, still blushing enough to push for a slap across the face. Hyunjin follows, aghast that for once, he isn't the pretty boy.

That cliff sounds very tempting now.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. Last SKZ work for the year, fam. See you all somewhere in January as I struggle with first year uni life and trying to not be jobless and submitting to zines all at once I promise I will give the minchan shippers what they want (coughs, fake marriage AU, coughs) sometime soon. HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE BECAUSE I'LL BE BUSY DYING ♡♡
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/jarofactonbell) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)


End file.
